


Private Party

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Party, they hardly drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Renjun gets a little jealous at a party and ends up spending the entire night kissing and marking Jaemin





	Private Party

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of making out uwu

Renjun watched as Jaemin talked to yet another person at the party. He knew Jaemin was a social butterfly, but watching him lean towards Jaehyun’s ear to be heard properly makes Renjun’s stomach churn.

 

Jaehyun pats Jaemin’s shoulder before walking off to talk to some of the new arrivals. Renjun takes his chance and skips over to Jaemin, pretending to not be jealous at all. A wide smile appeared on Jaemin’s lips as soon as he saw the smaller.

 

He flung his arm around Renjun pulling him closer, kissing his forehead, “I missed you, baby.” Renjun giggled a little as Jaemin’s arms went from his shoulders to his waist, pulling him even closer.

 

“You saw me twenty minutes ago,” their faces were so close Renjun’s lips brushed Jaemin’s whenever he spoke.

 

Jaemin placed his right hand on Renjun’s hip, squeezing it a little, “I can’t even go five minutes without missing you.”

 

Renjun whined when Jaemin snaked his left arm under his shirt, slowly caressing the warm skin underneath. He put his arms around Jaemin’s neck to pull him even closer, both of them completely forgetting the people around them as their lips touched.

 

He had expected Jaemin to taste like alcohol, they were at a party after all, but he still tasted like tea Renjun had forced him to drink before they left. Renjun whined against his lips, wanting even more.

 

Jaemin’s left hand continued to stroke his back as the fingers on his right hand started grazing just underneath the waistband of his shorts. He let out a squeak as Jaemin pinched the side of his hip.

 

Just as he was about to lick Jaemin’s bottom lip to ask for access he back away grinning. Renjun wanted to whine and ask for more kisses, but when Jaemin turned him around to look at all their friends watching them he hid his face in Jaemin’s neck.

 

“Do you want to go to a more private place baby?” He whispered in his ear. Renjun whined a little into his neck, but still shook his head no.

 

“Let them watch,” he turned to look into Jaemin’s eyes, “I don’t care.” He pulled Jaemin in for another kiss. Their bodies immediately melting together, Renjun this time being more demanding.

 

He gripped the hair above Jaemin’s nape as he licked his bottom lip, the taste of tea even more prominent. Jaemin pulled him flush against him by his waist, Renjun whining even more as their tongues played together.

 

Renjun felt like crying when Jaemin back away for even a split second just to catch his breath, pulling him back into a kiss. He could feel Jaemin’s smirk as they explored each others mouths.

 

Jaemin pulled away once again just to attach his lips to Renjun’s neck, sucking hickeys onto his skin. Renjun felt warm and flushed as Jaemin pulled his shirt completely out of his shorts for better access, his hands never staying still as they felt him up and down.

 

Renjun moaned as Jaemin continued to litter his skin with marks, his entire body flushed at the feeling. He was excited to see the marks on his morning tomorrow.

 

“Guys, I think it’s time you stop,” Jaehyun’s voice was close to them as he pulled them away from each other, Renjun whining at the loss of Jaemin’s arms around him.

 

He hadn’t realised before now that music was blaring and the room and gone from smelling clean and fresh to smelling of alcohol. His entire mind and body had been focused on Jaemin and nothing else.

 

They decided to go get some drinks instead, all their friends eyeing them as they made their drinks. Renjun felt proud at the state of Jaemin’s lips, he hadn’t even been able to bite his lips and they were already bright red.

 

Jaemin handed him his usual sprite sourz combination, giving him a small smile. Renjun’s heart jumped a little when Jaemin huffed and pulled his shirt to cover his collarbone, “this is mine,” he said as he started stuffing Renjun’s shirt back into his shorts, “I don’t want to share anymore.”

 

“Well, I’m not sharing either,” Renjun turned around to look at their friends, none of them looking at them. He pulled Jaemin’s collar to the side before sucking a bright red hickey on Jaemin’s neck, “now they can all see you’re mine.”

 

They smiled brightly at each other, both of them taking a sip of their respective drinks. Renjun felt like a lovestruck idiot, but he couldn’t stop staring at him. Jaemin was so beautiful.

 

“Can you guys stop being in love for like a second?” Hyuck stood beside the table with all the drinks, a small scowl on his lips. Renjun only giggled as he gave Jaemin a big sloppy kiss on his cheek, cooing at how cute he is. Hyuck pretending to puke before shuffling back to the couch and plopping straight into Mark’s lap, hypocrite.

 

Jaemin laughed loud and clear at Renjun’s actions, pulling him into a bone crushing hug, “I can’t believe you went from a needy baby to the softest baby ever,” Jaemin started swinging them from side to side.

 

“I wasn’t that needy,” Renjun pouted. Jaemin only ended up cooing at him and giving him another kiss.

 

“I think we better get a room because I want to kiss you forever,” Renjun snorted as Jaemin pulled him towards Jaehyun’s room, both of them hoping it was empty.

 

Jaemin opened the door slowly just in case somebody was in there, when nobody screamed at them to stop they quickly went in, being smart enough to lock the door after them. As soon as the door was locked they attached their lips to each other.

 

Jaemin pushed Renjun against the door as he bit down on his lip, Renjun moaning loudly at the feeling. Renjun slipped his fingers into Jaemin’s hair, pulling on it a couple times just to hear the younger groan.

 

They made their way towards the bed, hardly ever separating their lips. Renjun’s nose was filled with the smell of Jaemin, his mouth could only taste him too.

 

Jaemin laid down in bed first, Renjun straddling him quickly already kissing him again. His lips soon leaving the youngers mouth to focus on his neck instead, marking him up even more. Littering his neck with even more hickeys.

 

He smirked at every sound that left Jaemin’s mouth. He liked knowing he was the one making Jaemin feel like that. After a couple minutes Jaemin seemed to grow impatient as he slowly started touching Renjun’s thighs, squeezing them a little.

 

Renjun groaned at the feeling, his own hands slowly starting to push Jaemin’s shirt up, “I want to mark your tummy too,” he whined at Jaemin.

 

Jaemin chuckled a little but pulled off his shirt anyway, Renjun’s hand immediately touching the warm skin. Jaemin hissed a little as Renjun’s cold hands touched him.

 

“Can I mark you?” Renjun asked softly looking straight into Jaemin’s eyes. Jaemin only nodded back knowing Renjun won’t need anymore.

 

His lips touched his skin quickly, enjoying the way Jaemin took a sharp intake of breath. He started sucking dark red marks all over his stomach, hoping at least some of them will turn purple the next day.

 

After a couple of minutes Jaemin pulled his chin so he was looking straight at him, their eyes meeting for a couple of seconds before Jaemin pulled him even closer, Renjun once again straddling him.

 

Their lips touched softly, Renjun’s whole body melting under Jaemin’s touch. Renjun let out a squeak as he was flipped over, Jaemin now laying on top of him as his hands were once again under Renjun’s shirt.

 

Renjun could feel himself grow tired as the kisses turned sloppy and his arms hardly held onto Jaemin anymore. He could tell Jaemin was getting tired too as he started giving soft kisses to Renjun’s cheek.

 

It didn’t take long before Jaemin was completely laying on top of Renjun and only barely giving his neck kisses. Renjun smiling softly to himself as he felt Jaemin’s breath even out and falling asleep, soon following after him.

 

He could feel the music of the party in the background as he started falling asleep. He couldn’t have asked for a better night.

 

***

 

And if they woke up to Jaehyun screaming bloody murder at them at 3am that’s just part of it too.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed and to the anon in my cc thanks for asking skks
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/yukjaemrenjen) for those three peeps that care lmao  
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions if ya want


End file.
